


Lost and Found

by Dragontamer05



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Ancient Egypt, Blue Eyes White Dragon - Freeform, Kisara looks up to him, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, Platonic Relationships, baby blue - Freeform, idk how long this is gonna be and don't expect frequent updates, platonic mizushipping, priest seto as a big brother, six priests and a baby, them giving each other the feeling of family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontamer05/pseuds/Dragontamer05
Summary: Late one evening Seto finds an abandoned baby and decides to take them back to the palace





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Priest Seto finds an abandoned baby Kisara late one evening and takes her back to the palace. Helping look after her the two become quite close. The idea of instead of a Romantic relationship/feelings they have a strong Platonic bond finding family in each other.
> 
> Feed back greatly appreciated ( I know it's super short)

It had been another long day and as Priest Seto made his way back to the palace for the night a sound caught his attention. Not sure what it was at first and curiosity getting the better of the young Priest in training he headed in the direction of the sound. It sounded like possibly someone or something in was in distress as he got closer he soon discovered the source of the sound.

A baby wrapped only in a light linen cloth for warmth. _What in the world was a baby doing out here all by its lonesome_ , He wondered. The sad truth of the matter being that they had likely been abandoned, unwanted by their family or perhaps they simply could not afford to take care of the child.

Poor thing it saddened him to see this. What sort of world was this where someone was willing to freely abandon an innocent child, could their parents have found no ne else to look after them if they couldn't.

It was with a heavy heart that Seto turned to leave, what could he do he couldn't look after a child he had his own duties to attend to and he was still quite young himself. He was going to leave when his conscience got the better of him, no he couldn’t just leave the infant out in the cold. He would take the child back to the palace and ask permission to search for a home for it tomorrow, who knows perhaps someone at the palace would be willing to adopt. 

  Carefully Seto knelt down and picked up the baby, holding her close as he tried to calm her “Shsh, it’s alright.” He spoke in a calming voice gently stroking the child’s cheek with his thumb."It's alright, you're safe now." He sighed starting back to the palace. he never understood how anyone could just abandon a child so easily.

Slowly the baby girl began to settle down in his arms.her cries becoming soft whimpers and soon nothing light sniffles. Seto could just feel there was something special about this child, even in the glow of Ra’s last light disappearing below the horizon he could see how different she was. Her skin was so pale, like the alabaster stone of the palace walls and a few locks of silvery white hair and eyes of the brightest blue he'd ever seen. Where had such a child come from? Seto wondered, was she really a child of Egypt.


	2. Priest talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto has a talk with Mahaad

As Seto reached the palace he began to wondered what the others would think of him bringing a child back with him.  Of course he would have to talk to the Pharaoh, he was sure he wouldn’t mind. The he knew the Pharaoh had a kind heart and would never allow a baby to be left alone in the cold of the night.

When he approached the gate the guards were starting to close them up for the night when they spotted him. They quickly stopped closing them allowing him entrance and quickly, apologizing for what they had been about to do. It was admittedly a bit irritating that they had started to close the gate before he had even returned, but they were just doing their job so it was hard to get to angry at them and he was a bit later in returning then he had intended.

“Seto, you finally returned.” A familiar voice spoke causing him to stop.

Seto looked over and saw one the other priests, Mahaad. He was a powerful and quite skilled magician and the wielder of the Millennium Ring. While they didn’t always get along, Seto did consider him to be a good friend. Even if he would never outwardly admit it to anyone. 

“Yes, sorry I had not planned on coming back so late but as you can see I got a bit side tracked.” He explained to the fellow Priest. Keeping a semi-low voice so as not ot disturb the baby who had only just fallen asleep.

“I can see that.” When he had been talking with Isis and she told him that Seto would be arriving soon but not empty handed, well this wasn’t quite what he had in mind. “What do you plan on doing with the child?” He inquired, “Surely you are not thinking of keeping it and looking after it yourself.” He knew how stubborn Seto could be and how once his mind was set on something almost nothing could be done to change his mind.

“Well no, but I couldn’t just leave her out in the cold. I will ask the Pharoah to let the child stay for the night and let me search for the child’s parents in the morning.” He told him as they continued their walk to the throne room. It was foolish but a part of him still hoped that perhaps this little ones parents hadn't given her up willingly.

“And what if you cannot find this child’s parents, what then Seto?”  He didn’t often show it but Mahaad knew that Seto did indeed have a kind heart, especially when it came to dealing with children, but even he knew he wouldn’t be able give this baby the proper care and attention she needed.

Seto didn’t respond, in truth he hadn’t thought of that. He hoped to be able to find her parents or at least someone who would be willing to take her in. Mahaad brought up a good point though, what if he couldn’t what would he do then. He couldn’t do it himself, he had his duties as a Priest to focus on, no matter how much a part of him did want to.

“It doesn’t matter, I’ll think of something.” He muttered and went on ahead into the throne room.

Mahaad sighed following him into the throne room, he hoped Seto knew what he was getting himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know this is really short and probably couldn't really be called a chapter. As always feed back appreciated
> 
> (Do you think maybe I should jsut merge this with the first part instead?)


	3. In the throne room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest Seto has a talk with Atem

Atem gave yawn and was about to make his way to his chambers when Seto walked in. “Seto, is there something I can help you with?” He asked sitting back down, Simon standing behind him, he was willing to listen but if it wasn’t urgent then whatever it was he wished to see him about could wait til morning.

Seto got to one knee and bowed before his king "I’m sorry to bother you your majesty, I understand you must be wanting supper and some rest.” He would never have bothered him at such an hour with unless it was of utmost importance which it was.

Atem shook his head “Nonsense Seto, speak. ” He would always put the needs of his people over his own needs, even if he was getting a bit hungry. “What is it that you wish to see me about? Did you run into some trouble in town?”

“I will try to make this brief,” Slowly he rose back up,his arms held close to his body to ensure he didn’t drop the precious bundle he held. “Not exactly. You see my pharaoh on my way back to the palace I found this poor child abandoned on the streets.” He spoke moving the blanket so they could get a better view of the infant.

Atem nodded “So I see, and decided bring them back to the palace with you.” He sighed as he looked at the infant. Seto always had had a soft spot for children but to think he’d actually return to the palace with one.

“Yes, your majesty.” He replied “I fear perhaps her parents may have abandoned her due to her…difference,I was hoping you may allow me to go out and search for a new home for the child tomorrow.” Sadly it wasn’t uncommon for people even ones own family to shun some one for being different.

He sighed rubbing his forehead, Atem knew that he meant well and admired him wanting to help people but they couldn’t go out and try to find a home for every abandoned child they found. "Seto, we have more pressing matters at hand right now then finding parents for a lost child,” Bakura was beginning to stir up trouble, thankfully no one had shown up dead yet but there had been a string of robberies and unfortunately they still had no new intel as to his whereabouts at the moment. “However seeing as we have yet to uncover any new information I will allow it.” Perhaps on his search he might learn something that could prove useful on their hunt for the Thief Bakura.

“Thank you, your majesty.” He bowed his head, Seto was glad that Atem was so understanding and kind.

“As for tonight,” He continued “We cannot simply just put the baby back outside in the cold. So I will have Nilah look after the child.” He told him. Atem knew she wouldn’t mind, Nilah was a kind woman with a big heart and if it were at all possible would probably take in every orphaned child off the streets.

“Of course your majesty.” Seto had never talked to her much, but he knew she was a nice woman and from what had heard it sounded like she had been one of Atem’s nursemaids who looked after him when he was a child.

“Seto take the child to Nilah and then go get some rest.” Atem spoke rising to his feet “We shall discuss this more in the morning.” Right now he needed a good meal and some sleep before anything else. It had been a very long and very exhausting day.

With a small bow of his head Seto the two exited their separate ways. Seto to find the nurse maid for the infant and Atem to finally get his supper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect every chapter to be given a name cause they probably won't


End file.
